Consumer electronics devices generally have little to no ability to intelligently manage thermal issues while operating. For example, mobile devices simply direct heat away from hot spots using fans and the like, the heat remaining internal to the device unless thermally radiated through a housing. Alternatively, fans and/or microblowers can be used; however for mobile devices, such fans/microblowers can use valuable space within the mobile device.